Hunting With Love
by emilyunknown
Summary: Scarlet hasn't seen Dean in 10 years since her dad died on a hunt. They were raised together and they became the best hunters together with the help of both their fathers. And when she is sent to an orphanage away from her best friend she makes different decisions but everything leads her back to her old life and love Dean Winchester.
1. Scarlet Harper

Sup.  
My names Scarlet.  
My dad was Aaron Harper and he taught me half of everything I know. Everything else came from my dad's friend and semi-partner John Winchester and my Uncle Bobs.  
My mother died when I was 6 months old leaving me in the care of my dad who only knew a life of hunting and nearly lost his mind when she died.  
I lived all over the country traveling with my dad and then John when his wife died like my mom. I became best friends with the oldest Winchester son Dean and we became hunters together. We did everything together.

Until my dad died.

I was sent away from everything.

The world I knew.

To a world where the real monsters,

were people.


	2. Chapter 1- An old Friend

**Scarlet's POV**  
/untitled/set?id=75499015  
The rocks crunched beneath my combat boots as I walked down the road. Currently I was slowly made my way to Indiana on foot. There's a job there. My kind of job. I just got back from my second tour In Iraq and I guess immediately throwing myself into another, more dangerous war, was probably not the best decision I have ever made, but danger is something I happen to be fond of.  
I looked back as a car began to slow down. Great somebody's going to offer me a ride. Trust issues don't let me take them up on their offers though. The glare caught my eyes making me shield them from the bright light.  
"Hey. Need a ride?" I heard a deep voice say.  
"That depends…" I started.  
I looked at the owner of the voice. My eyes started to see again after I was blinded by the glare of their car. Once I saw his green eyes I knew. Those eyes I would know anywhere. All my childhood I had seen them. Full of happiness, sadness, stress, worry. Those were the eyes I grew up with. The same gentle green eyes that belonged to my best friend.  
"...Dean." I stammered.  
"How do you know my name?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I saw his beautiful green eyes light up "Scar!?" He exclaimed surprised.  
He opened the door of his 67 Impala and ran around pulling me into a hug that was warm and comforting.  
"I can't believe it! Where have you been? What happened? How's your life been? OMIGOD! Just wow."  
"Dean." I chuckled as he bombarded me with questions. "One question at a time! It's great to see you." I looked back at the car and saw my other favorite person who looked confused. "Sammy. Sammy and Dean. Omigod. It's great to see you." Sam realized who I was and jumped out of the car jumping me with a hug and questions also.  
"Scarlet! I can't believe it's you! It's been a long time since anyone other than Dean has called me Sammy" Sam said quickly crushing me in a hug with a big smile on his face.  
"Uh… Sam you're crushing me."  
"Sorry." He loosened his grip.  
"Dang Sammy how tall are you now? 6,3-6,4."  
"I'm 6,4 now."  
"And I remember when you were smaller than me." I chuckled. "And Dean you look… wow you look great." Dean's face turned red. I guess that was one other thing about Dean that would never change.  
"Thanks." His face hadn't gone back to normal yet. "You look amazing."  
It was my turn to blush.  
"Why were you walking on the side of the road?"  
"Just walking to Indiana." I said nonchalantly, and then chuckled at their surprised faces.  
"You were walking to Indiana!? Badass." I laughed. Dean hadn't changed much and his vocabulary changed even less.  
"Yeah, well you know me."  
"What's in Indiana?"  
"A job."  
"Where? Because we're headed down to Montpelier."  
"Windigo? In Montpelier?"  
"Yeah…. I guess we're all working on the same job. Want to team up?" He asked with a hopeful expression.  
"Hey Dean. Can I talk to you for a second?" Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him back. I knew what this was about. Sam didn't know if he could trust me. I understood that. If I hadn't seen someone in a long time, and had never really hung out with them, I wouldn't trust them either.  
**Deans POV**  
** "**You like her don't you?" Sam said and I could swear I felt my face heat up.  
"Where did that come from?" I asked trying to play it off. I really did like her but I didn't want Sam to know. I've always liked her.  
"That came from the way you just let her on board. With no trust issues or cryptic questions. She can just join our team."  
"Well Sam I trust her. She's the best hunter I've ever met."  
"How do you know you can trust her though?" Sam asked. It was a good question, that I knew the answer to.  
"Because I know her, and we can trust her. Her dad is Aaron Harper. Dad trusted him for years and I trusted her for years. So did you. And she was and I still consider her to be my best friend."  
"Are you sure?"  
I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah."  
"Ok then let's go tell Scarlet."


	3. Chapter 2- A New Home

**Scarlet's POV**  
Sam and Dean started walking back toward me. Dean had the same look of self-satisfaction that he had when we were younger. My best guess is that his look came from his ability to convince Sammy that I could be trusted. While Sam walked in front of him he smiled widely and gave me a thumbs up. He really hadn't changed. He was still a 5 year old in an older body. An older… taller… muscular body. Damn.  
I pushed those thoughts out of my head as Sam walked up to me.  
"Looks like you're coming with us." He smiled at me. "If you want to of course."  
"Are you kidding? I'd love to. Matter of fact I haven't been hunting in years and I'd love for somebody to have my back. Especially you guys."  
"Okay well daylights wasting. Let's get moving." Deans look of self-satisfaction changed to a full on satisfied grin as he came towards me and grabbed my duffel bag.  
Sam smiled at me and climbed into the front seat of the car. I climbed into the back. The seat of the impala brought back memories. I remembered sitting in the back next to Dean while my dad and John Winchester sat in the front. It reminded me of the long road trips that we took, with Dean Sammy and I in the back. I remember Dean giving up the window seat so I could have a seatbelt and arguing with him when he didn't listen to me about worrying for his safety. He was always so difficult.  
"So what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"  
"Just a lot of random things. I went to an orphanage….since I was a minor. Then got out of there and went to Juvi. Then Bootcamp… and then I joined the army."  
"So you got around."  
I laughed. "You could say that."  
"What was that like?"  
"What? The army?"  
"Yeah."  
Scenes of horror flashed before my eyes. Killing, suffering, torture. Everything I had been through in the past 7 years. I flinched.  
"I guess spending my time saving people will never make up for what happened over there." I closed my eyes again as I was bombarded with memories from the war. All the horrors played back.  
Dean knew I was tough but if something got to me it was really bad, so he changed the subject.  
"So, Scar. Ever hunt a Windigo?"  
"Yeah. When we were kids. Remember?"  
"Yeah and after your dad talked my dad into giving us drinks. And you almost fell out of a tree." We all laughed. Memories from our childhoods were weird but they were good.  
I started laughing hysterically.  
"What?!" Dean laughed and looked back.  
"It was you who fell out of the tree and passed out after the drinking contest. I had to carry you to the tent because you were trying to walk on the lake. Which didn't turn out well at all. By the end of the night we were both soking wet, you were drunk and I was tired."  
Dean's face went blank. "Oh." Everybody started laughing again.  
"You actually beat Dean at a drinking contest?"  
"If that's a good thing. Yes. Dean is a lightweight compared to me."  
"Yeah well you have skills Scar. It's great to have you back."  
"It's good to be back. It's been a while since anyone has called me Scar." I smiled at the use of my old nickname. Only Sam and Dean called me Scar. To my dad and my uncle Bobs I was Scary, and to everyone else I was just Scarlet. I had to admit it to myself, it really was great to be back with people I trusted. It almost felt like I had a home.


	4. Chapter 3- Mixed Emotions

**Dean's POV**

"So how was that?" I asked curiously.  
"What? The army?"  
"Yeah."  
I saw her flinch and realized that she was remembering the horrible things she saw.  
"I guess spending my time saving people will never make up for what happened over there." She said closing her eyes again. It hurt me to see her like this. Scarlet was strong but if she couldn't handle what she saw over there then it had to have been horrible. So I decided to change the subject.  
"So, Scar. Ever hunt a Windigo?"  
That subject change led to a series of embarrising flashbacks. Scarlet and Sammy laughed. I saw her smile in my mirror. It caught me off guard. I hadn't seen her amazing smile in a long time and it was just as brilliant and beautiful as before. Her smile made my stomach flip. I had never felt this way before. It felt like the titanium plating I had put up around my heart was breaking away by just being near her. Everything about her made me happy. But what would happen if she knew how I felt… did she feel the same way?

**Scarlet's POV**  
I looked up at Dean who was driving. He had his signature "deep in thought" face on and he was as good looking as ever, his emotions ranged they were a mix of hope and love, then disappointment.  
_Stop it Scarlet._ I thought to myself. _He could never feel the same way about you. You are his friend and could never be anything more. Who would love you._  
I attempted to make the voice in my head shut up and looked back into the front.  
"So what have you guys been up to since I left." I asked curiously.  
I felt Sam's emotions. They were a mix of anger and sadness. I could tell they went through a lot. And then I understood.  
_Where was John?_  
John Winchester was like a second father to me. I spent so much of my childhood with him and he helped raise me and I realized that he was gone.  
"…How?"  
Sam looked back at me and saw that I knew what was going on.  
"…A demon…"  
Dean looked deep at the road. His emotions changed again. He was feeling sadness, loss, guilt.  
I looked down. It was quiet with only the hum of the Impala as it drove across the smooth road. The sound was rhythmic and I started dosing off.  
"Ok guys. I walked about 20 miles today. So I'm going to take a nap."  
Dean smiled at me. "Have a good nap. We'll wake you up when we get there."  
His smile was the last thing I saw before being into a dark abyss of rest by the peaceful sound of the Impala on the road.


	5. Chapter 4- Dreams

**Scarlet's Dream**  
"Scarlet. How nice it is to see you." I heard an evil voice chuckle. I spun around to see my worst nightmare and enemy, the yellow eyed Demon.  
" Get away from me."  
"Technically, I'm not anywhere near you."  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
"I don't think so. I like it here… it's cozy."  
"You sadistic basturd."  
"I know. Thank you for noticing. I see you're with Sam and Dean. Good."  
Was it part of his plan for me to get back in a group with them? And how did he even know? I was confused.  
"What?"  
"What makes you think they'd except you for what you are."  
I flinched. _What if they didn't accept me?_  
"Because I trust them."  
"That's cute. You still think you can trust people."  
"What am I?!"  
He smiled an evil smile. His yellow eyes lit up.  
"That little tid bit, I can't tell you. I'll give you a hint though. You're like you dear friend Sammy. He's the watered down version and nowhere near as powerful but you both have a little of the same thing in your veins."  
"And what is that?" I asked curiously. I didn't want to trust a demon. Especially not the one who killed so much of my family, but I needed answers.  
"I've already said that I cant tell you. But you and Sam are going to be powerful. You will lead an army so great that heaven and earth bow before you, and nothing will stand in your way."  
"I'll never help you lead a piss poor army full of demons and neither will Sam."  
He smiled once again. This smile was more malicious than anything I had ever seen.  
"You'll help me. Or I will use your body to skin Dean alive and I'll let you watch him choke on his own blood as the light leaves his terrified eyes."  
"Nooo!"


	6. Chapter 5- A New Friendship

**Dean's POV**

Scarlet jolted awake screaming no. I slammed on the breaks and turned around to face her.  
She pushed open the car door right next to her, ran out and threw up. I jumped out of the car and ran over to her. I held her hair back as she threw up.  
"Shit" She said as she stood up. "Thanks Dean."  
"No problem… what happened?"  
She looked a little worried. She was definitely hiding something but didn't want to keep it from us. She was always such an open book to those who knew her. Her eyes told everything her mouth didn't. Her eyes. The magnificent silver color that mystified everyone who looked at them. Only a few people knew the beauty beyond them though.  
I snapped out of my inner monologue as she grabbed water from the car and chugged it down.  
"So… what happened?" I asked when the bottle was empty.  
"A long story." She said hesitantly. "Sam can I talk to you alone for a second?"  
Sam stepped out of the car and nodded. I didn't understand why she couldn't come to me with whatever was bothering her, but I was sure she had her reasons so I leaned against the car and gave them their privacy.

**Sam's POV**  
Scarlet and I walked towards the edge of the woods while Dean stayed by the car. I was a little confused why Scarlet chose to talk to me and not Dean. We were pretty good friends but her and Dean were inseparable.  
"What's up?" I asked  
"What can you do?" She asked.  
I wasn't exactly sure what she meant and the look of confusion on my face must have given that look away.  
"Okay Sammy… No judgment."  
I nodded. Still unsure of what she meant.  
She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She was nervous. This was her signature nervous move.  
"It's ok. Just tell me."  
Scarlet opened her eyes and looked at the ground.  
"See that rock?"  
I looked down at it and nodded. She wasn't making much since. She took another deep breath and opened her palm.  
My eyes widened as the rock lifted into the air. I was full of surprise. Scarlet had a psychic ability.  
"How!?"  
"I don't really know. So what can you do?" she put the rock in her and held it.  
"I have premonitions. What about the headaches. Do you get them when you move things with your mind?"  
"What headaches? Maybe they only come with your visions. I have a ton of them and I've never gotten a headache from that."  
"Wait… you have premonitions too?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Is there anything else you can do?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Like?"  
"I can read minds, but I need to get a better handle on that. I can read emotions, shock people. I'm unbelievably strong. My hands are like EVP meters. I can heal people and I see the true forms of things like Demons, ghosts, reapers, and shape-shifters."  
"That's more than any psychic I've ever met! But do you know how… or why?"  
"It has something to do with the Yellow Eyed Demon."  
"Any other idea?"  
"He said that we had something in our blood… Whatever that means."  
"Why did you wake up yelling?"  
She flinched. "He wanted me to work with him… and I told him I never would… and he threatened me."  
"What did he threaten you with?"  
She stopped talking. She did her nervous move again, but I didn't really know why.  
_And then it hit me._  
"Dean."  
Scarlet's face turned red. Yep that was it.  
"He threatened you with Dean?"  
She nodded.  
"Because you care about him… in more ways than long lost best friend I'm guessing."  
"Please Sammy…don't tell him."  
I smiled. So she did like Dean… and he liked her.  
"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. But were going to have to tell Dean about the psychic thing."  
She looked a little relieved at first that I would keep her secret. Then she looked a little worried.  
"Don't worry. He'll understand."  
She looked up at me and smiled. "OK."  
I smiled back. "Now, let's go talk to Dean."  
This looked to be the start of a great friendship.


	7. Chapter 6- Understood Allies

**Scarlet's POV**

Dean was still leaning against the Impala as Sammy and I walked up. He stood up when we got closer.  
"So… Is everything alright?" He asked.  
I was nervous again and I closed my eyes and breathed deep.  
"Scar… what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" he asked butting a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked in his eyes. The emotion they held onto was worry. He radiated with worry. I was curious why he was so worried about me. After all… I was only me.  
"Ok… So Sammy's a psychic."  
Dean looked a little shocked that I knew. He looked up at Sammy who nodded.  
"Yes."  
I hesitated for a minute, and took another deep breath.  
"And if I was too?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked. He radiated confusion.  
I looked down. Rocks littered the ground and I lifted everyone of them into the air. It was easy. Like picking up a feather with my hands. I let out a small smile.  
Dean looked down at what I had done. He was surprised. His mind ran wild.  
Sammy looked at me. I heard his mind.  
_"What's he thinking?" _Sammy thought.  
I looked over at him and shrugged.  
_"You can hear me?"_  
I nodded, and replied to him mentally. _"Sam… I'm not in your head. You must want me to hear you." _  
_"… Well it was directed to you."_  
I looked at Dean again. He seemed to have begun to understand. I put the rocks down.  
He looked up at me. He seemed to be okay with it.  
"How?" He asked.  
"Yellow eyes… he killed my mom too."  
He flinched when I mentioned that but nodded.  
"Well. That's it? Damn Scar. I thought you were going to say something wrong with you or something. I have to admit, I was a little worried."  
"Physically there's nothing wrong with me. I'm still the same old Scar."  
Dean smiled. "Okay then. I guess we should get going."  
All of us climbed into the car and we continued on our way to Montpelier, Indiana.


	8. Chapter7- Too Tired To Argue

**Dean's POV**  
We all got back into the car.  
"Okay so … windigo?" Scarlet asked from the back seat.  
Sammy and I nodded.  
She smiled. "Sounds like fun. Have you ever hunted a Windigo Sammy?"  
"Yeah. Last year in Indiana."  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What?"  
"It seems like any Windigo we've ever dealt with was in Indiana."  
Scarlet laughed. "Our first Windigo was in Indiana too, huh?"  
"Yeah." Everybody laughed again.  
It was good having Scarlet back. With only Sam around everything was quiet. He just never understood me like Scarlet did. He was great, the best brother I could have wished for, but he didn't understand me like Scarlet did. No one did. Whenever I was with Scarlet… I could tell her anything. Any guilt, feelings, bad and no matter what it was for she understood. She never judged and always helped me.  
I sighed. _I sounded like a girl._  
I looked back at Scarlet who was smiling. Her smile made my heart skip a beat.  
_You sound like a girl… again._  
Scarlet looked up at me and laughed.  
Damn that laugh.  
_Stop it!_  
**Scarlet's POV**  
Dean kept looking at me. His eyes wandered back and forth from me to the road. I started dosing off. I was tired but I didn't want to be mentally violated by a demon. My eye lids started to fall.  
"You tired?" Dean asked from the front seat.  
I chuckled. "How did you know?" I asked sarcastically.  
Dean smiled. "Maybe because of how you look like you're going to pass out."  
"Yeah well. I don't get a whole lot of sleep with a demon in my head."  
"Well go to sleep. And if you see any demons, they'll have to deal with me."  
I smiled at him. It was good to know that somebody had my back, especially Dean.  
"Well maybe I'll go to sleep then." I said as my eyelids dropped.  
"Good Night, Scar."  
"Night, guys."  
"Night."  
********************************8 hrs. Later*******************************  
I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light.  
"Damn…" I mumbled as my eyesight started to clear up.  
"Mornin." Dean laughed.  
I looked up into the front seat and saw Sammy asleep.  
"It's morning already?"  
Dean laughed again. "You've been asleep for about 8 hours."  
"8 hours?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
"Because you weren't having a problem with demons and you haven't slept in a while."  
"Dean, when was the last time you slept."  
"Why?"  
"Because, you look like hell."  
"Thanks." He chuckled sarcastically. "Don't sugar coat it."  
"Pullover."  
"No."  
"Yes. You're going to sleep and I'm going to drive."  
"I really can't argue."  
"I know. So don't try."  
"Deal." He said as he pulled over.  
We traded seats and no sooner than his head hit the window, he was asleep.  
I started the Impala. She hummed to life and I stated to drive down the road. It felt great to be back behind the wheel of the impala. This was the first car I drove and I had so many good memories in it with my "Extended Family".  
You heard a yawn from beside me and looked over to see Sammy waking up.  
"He let you drive?!"  
"Yeah well, he was too tired to drive and too tired to argue so I told him to go to sleep."  
"And he listened?!"  
"I'm pretty persuasive."  
"Obviously… If you ACTUALLY got Dean to listen to you. He doesn't listen to anybody."  
"Yep but I've got mad skills… bitch"  
"Sure you do… Ass."  
"You guys still do that?"  
"Yeah. All the time."  
"I can't believe you still do that though. We started all that crap when I was 9."  
"But do we ever really grow up?"  
"Well… were we ever kids?"


	9. Chapter 8- So In Tune

**Sam's POV**

Scarlet drove quietly with classic rock music playing on the radio.  
"Where are we?" I heard Dean's gruff morning voice say.  
Scarlet smiled and looked back. "We're about 20 miles out of Montpelier. 20 more miles to breakfast and coffee."  
"Great, I definitely need some coffee."  
Dean chuckled sarcastically. "Oh yeah. You must be exhausted from driving all night," he laughed again. "I forgot, that was me."  
I rolled my eyes. Dean actually got some sleep, which means he was grumpy.  
I looked out my window and saw a sign. _Welcome to Montpelier._  
"Finally." Dean sighed from the back.  
Scarlet scoffed. "The hell you mean finally?! I drove 20 miles over the speed limit."  
"Yep… I'm stuck with two Deans."  
Scarlet and Dean both laughed and when they stopped they spoke in unison.  
"Thanks, Sammy. Jinx. Shut up. STOP IT!"  
Scarlet pulled over and looked back, a determined shine of mischief in her eyes.  
When she looked back her and Dean spoke together again.  
"You owe me a beer. STOP COPYING ME! Shut up and buy me a beer."  
I shuttered. They were great together, almost like they were made for each other. Still, the way they were so in tune creeped me out.  
"That's not creepy at all." I commented sarcastically.  
Scarlet rolled her eyes and pulled into the breakfast diner.  
"We're here. Now let's go eat."  
We all got out of the car and walked into the diner.  
**Scarlet's POV**  
Dean and I were laughing as we got out of the car.  
"That was pretty weird."  
Dean looked over at me and winked. My stomach flipped. _Cut the crap Scarlet. _I thought to myself as we walked into the diner.  
We sat down at the table in the front of the diner by the window.  
"What can I get for ya'll." A tall waitress who looked to be in her 40's came up to us and asked.  
"Special with a side of Bacon and coffee."  
Dean narrowed his eyes at me. "Same."  
Sam gave us a weird look. "Just a coffee for me… thanks."  
_Why the weird look Sammy? _I asked him mentally.  
_You two are just… so in tune. Like you never left each other's sides._  
_ I know… it is a little weird. But really… Bacon and coffee are great and I've always eaten that._  
_ And you're going to dip your bacon in your coffee aren't you?_  
_ Yes._  
_ See like I said… you two are just alike._  
_ What?_  
_ Dean dips his Bacon in his Coffee too. It just has to be…_  
_ Black. Otherwise it just tastes weird._  
_ Yep. Same exact way Dean likes it._  
Dean looked at Sammy and I. "What's going on?"  
Sam laughed. "Nothing just talking."  
Dean looked confused. In fact he radiated with confusion. I forgot he didn't know everything I could do.  
_Dean… _ I spoke in his mind.  
His eyes lit up. "Did you just?!"  
_Yes._  
_ Can you hear my thoughts?_  
_ Yes. But you can tell I'm in your mind._  
_ How?_  
_ Do you not feel like your thoughts are out there?_  
_ Yeah… a little… can you read all my thoughts?_  
_ I could… but I'm only reading the ones your thinking right now._  
Dean seemed a little worried. Like he wanted to hide something. I thought for a moment about finding out what it was… but changed my mind. He was intitled to his own opinion and had a right to his privacy.  
"Here ya'll go." The waitress said setting our plates down.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome sweety."  
I smiled and grabbed my bacon and dipped it in my coffee.  
Dean looked at me.  
"What?" I asked my mouth full of coffee bacon.  
"I remember when we started doing that." He laughed.  
I flashed back to when we were preteens.  
**Dean and I went with our dad's to Mississippi to hunt a vengeful spirit. On our way home we went to a diner to get some dinner. Even though it was dinner we got breakfast stuff. A lady at the table behind us was dipping her bacon in her coffee and Dean said how weird that was. The lady just turned around and laughed.**  
** "It's pretty good. Why don't you give it a try."**  
** I shrugged. Not like it could kill me. So I did it. And it was awesome.**  
** Dean watched me take a bite. I smiled when I had eaten it all.**  
** "Good huh hun?" The woman asked.**  
** I nodded. It was actually delicious.**  
** "Try it Dean" I urged.**  
** Dean hesitated but put it in his mouth. He smiled as wide as the ocean and ate another peace.**  
** "Always go for trying new things." The lady said with a wink as she turned around.**  
** I looked across the diner at our dad's. The sat quietly as they ate. Silently putting pieces of food in their mouths. I looked at them and felt sorry. They needed to try something new. To stop being in the same mood all the time. They need a change.**  
I laughed at Dean as he told Sammy about the eccentric woman who got us to try it. When I think back on her I can see that the advice she gave us was wise… why couldn't I have just talked my dad into changing.  
But he wouldn't have listened to me anyway.


	10. Chapter 9- Monkey Suits

**~Dean's POV~**

*Skip to after breakfast*  
We all walked out of the diner and got back into the car. The motel we were going to stay at was only a few blocks away so it was a short and silent drive.  
Cozy On Inn. The motel sign said. I mentally chuckled and pulled in.  
Scarlet, Sam, and I walked into the lobby.  
"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked with a smile.  
Scarlet and Sam started laughing. I looked over at them and smiled.  
They were closer than they were when we were kids. They were friends but they weren't very close. At least not as close as me and her were.  
_I'd never be that close to her again._  
I pushed that thought out of my head and got us a room. When we got out of the lobby Scarlet started laughing, but this time Sam looked like he didn't have a clue why.  
"What?" I asked smiling at her laugh.  
"The receptionist… she thinks I'm Sam's sister and you two are a couple. And she likes your ass."  
What the hell was up with everybody thinking that me and Sam were a couple. …. Wait she thought I had a nice ass.  
I smirked. "I do have a nice ass."  
Scarlet looked over at me, rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes. Yes you do Dean."  
I could feel my face heat up but I stopped myself from blushing and instead smirked. "Obviously."  
_Great Dean. The bullshit tough guy act._  
I made the voice in my head shut up as Scarlet stole the keys out of my hand and walked into the motel room.  
I ran after her into the room with Sammy running on side of me. She opened the door and threw her duffel bag on the bed by the door.  
"Do you guys need to do anything?" Scarlet asked plopping down on the bed.  
"Nope."  
"Ok. Then do you want to get started on the job?"  
"Sure."  
"What cover are we using?"  
"FBI….. If you have an ID."  
Scarlet laughed at me. "Who do you think I am? Of course I have fake ID's." She said throwing a random ID from her bag at me.  
Evilyn Hunt. FBI Senior Officer.  
"Evilyn Hunt?" I laughed and when Sammy heard the name and started laughing too.  
"Yep. Like it's any worse than yours."  
I shrugged and pulled out my ID's. I handed her both mine and Sammy's.  
"Wow. Agent Rawling. Agent Stone. You have fun with your rock references." She started laughing.  
I smiled at her and laughed. "They're…" I couldn't finish because Scarlet cut me off.  
"Classic."  
I laughed again. "Exactly."  
**~Scarlet's POV~**  
I laughed at their reference again and grabbed my bag before going into the bathroom to change.  
"You two get dressed."  
Dean smiled and grabbed his bag. I got dressed into the bathroom.  
I came out dressed in a suit. /cgi/set?id=78754339  
Dean looked over at me and smiled.  
"Shut up."  
"I didn't say anything."  
"And now you never will. So shut up. This is bullshit."  
Sam laughed.  
"What?"  
Sam laughed again and put his hands on his collar. "This is your FBI suit that you have to wear in order to actually be considered FBI."  
"Damn monkey suit if you ask me." I said as I glared at him. "And next time I'm getting pants."  
"You don't look that bad." Dean chimed in with a smile.  
I raised my eyebrow. "Wanna trade?"  
Dean laughed. "No sorry. Sadly my ass is not good enough to rock a skirt."  
_And mine is?!_  
Then Sammy had to run his mouth. "So you're saying Scar has a nice ass."  
_Thanks Sammy._  
_ Welcome._  
_ You're supposed to note the sarcasm._  
Dean's face turned red. "No."  
I smirked. I was determined to mess with him. I pouted at him. "So you don't think I have a nice ass."  
**~Dean's POV~**  
My face turned more red than a tomato. "You do… not that I look at it though."  
Scarlet smirked and winked at me. My face burned even hotter from embarrassment.  
_What is wrong you? _I thought to myself. _ Are you really using your game to a girl?_  
And I was. But Scarlet wasn't just any girl. She was amazing, sarcastic, funny, beautiful, smart, and witty. Someone I wanted to make mine.  
_But that would never happen. _I thought to myself as I grabbed my gun and put it into my pants.  
"Let's get going. Daylights wasting."  
Scarlet gave me a soft smile and nodded. Then grabbed a number of weapons.  
The way she acted sometimes, you would never know how many horrors she had seen in her life.


	11. Chapter 10- Jane

**Scarlet's POV**  
We all piled into the car once again and began to make our way to the victim's sister's house.  
_So why don't you tell Dean how you feel? _ Sammy asked inside of my head.  
_Damn Sam. Head. Not used to that. _  
_ Sorry. But seriously, why? _  
I looked up and saw him raise his eyebrows at me. I could feel a blush spread across my face. I completely forgot Sammy knew about how I felt with Dean.  
_I don't know. I'm a freak. I don't deserve anybody, especially not Dean._  
_ Scar… your yelling in my head._  
I chuckled mentally. _I can fix that. _I told him and then healed his headache. _Why do you get a headache when you use your abilities?_  
_ I don't know. Every psychic I've met so far gets them. Except you. Why do you not?_  
_ How am I supposed to know? I'm new to this._  
_ Anyway stop changing the subject. Why don't you just tell Dean?!_  
_ Because I can't._  
_ You should._  
_ Why Sammy?_  
_ Because he feels the same way about you._  
_ No he doesn't…. he can't._  
Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.  
_Scarlet. You and Dean were practically made for each other. And I don't know why you think you don't deserve anyone. You were always the best of us… even when we were kids. You and Dean were who I looked up to as a kid. I wanted to be brave and compassionate like both of you._  
_ Sammy… I left. I did things in the army that I can't take back. All my compassion was gone. It was basically a merciless slaughter._  
_ What did you do over there? And I doubt you were completely merciless, there's no way because you're the best person I know. No matter what._  
_ Thanks Sammy… but you just don't know… It was hell._  
_ Tell me._  
_ I can't… I'm sorry._  
_ Why not?_  
_ I just can't talk about it… the memories. _I flinched.

_I understand… but when you can?_

_ I'll come to you. Don't worry about it Sammy. Thanks._  
He smiled at me.  
_ Anytime._  
I smiled back and looked out the window. Out my window I saw a brick house with a stone pathway leading to the porch. Their house told that they obviously hadn't been through anything horrible… especially not something involving the supernatural.  
We all got out of the car. I pulled my vest over my gun holster and tucked my fake ID into my jacket.  
"And let's go." I smiled at Sam and Dean. It was really good to be hunting again.  
**Dean's POV**  
Scarlet looked genuinely happy. This was the job she was born to do and she was amazing at it.  
I followed Scarlet with Sammy right behind me. Scarlet stopped on the porch and rang the doorbell.  
"Hello?" I young woman answered the door. She had stunning brown eyes that matched her hair. Sam lit up when he saw her and I had to use extreme will power not to laugh.  
"Ms. Jane Collins?" Scarlet asked and the woman nodded.  
"FBI… Do you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions about your brother's dissappearence?"  
Jane looked surprised. But her face seemed to light up. She looked like she was shocked that FBI was actually looking for her brother. She still had a little bit of confusion on why the FBI was actually looking for her brother though.  
"Come in."  
"Ms. Collins…" Sam began.  
"Please just call me Jane… nobody calls me Ms. Collins…"  
"Ok… Jane. Can you tell us where your brother went camping at?" Scarlet stepped in for the twitterpated Sam.  
"Devils Ridge… A peak at the national park."  
I laughed hysterically inside of my head.  
_Devils Ridge. Why can't people just get the demonic name hint and go somewhere less intimidating sounding like Fluffy Bunny Hill._  
I looked across the room and saw Scarlet chuckle silently.  
_Because then we wouldn't have a job._  
I smiled. Even though I forgot Scarlet could read minds it was good for somebody to hear my serious moment humor.  
"And what makes you think that your brother is missing?" Sam continued interrogating Jane.  
"I didn't get a call or text from my brother. That's not like him even when he's with his friends. He didn't want me to worry so he called a lot. I am his older sister though and no matter what I'm going to worry."  
"Could it be that he just forgot to call… or lost signal?"  
"He has a satalight phone also… and he wouldn't just forget."  
"Ok that's about all the information we need." Sam said to her smiling. "We're going to head out there and find your brother."  
She looked at him and nodded. "Good. Maybe I'll see you there."  
Why couldn't this just be a normal hunt without babysitting?  
"Well ma'am. That's not necessary. Federal Agents are on this case and you don't need to worry about it 'cuz we're going to find him."  
"I'm going." She stated firmly. "Listen… my parent's worked late when we were little. I practically raised him and I'll be damned if I'm not going to look for him."  
I under stood what she meant. If anything would have happened to Sammy or Scarlet I would do anything to save or find them. But she thought her brother was just missing. She didn't know what was really going on.  
"I don't think…" I began but was interrupted by Sam.  
"If you come you'll need to listen to exactly what we say or else your safety could be compromised."  
I looked over at Sammy. Was he really thinking about bringing this woman with us.  
"I understand." Jane said.  
Scarlet smiled at Sammy and he raised his eyebrows. My guess was that she told him something Smartassed and Sarcastic about him bringing her with us.  
I raised my eyebrows at her to ask her what was going on.  
_Sammy's in looovvveee. _She said in my head smiling.  
I suppressed a laugh.  
_Awwee Sammy._  
"Ok Jane… we'll be back over here in 30 minutes. Just wait until then to leave then we'll follow you to devils ridge." Scarlet said.  
Jane looked relieved that we were actually taking her with us.  
Sam looked happy, like spending a ton of time with this girl would bring endless joy to his life. Scarlet looked a little uneasy about bringing a civilian with us but needlessly agreed.  
"Ok well let's go get some hiking clothes from the hotel." I said.  
Sam tore his eyes from jane and nodded at me while Scarlet was already leaving.  
Jane looked a little unsure. Like she didn't know if we were going to come back to get her or not. If it was up to me we wouldn't be but there was no changing Sammy's stubborn mind.  
We all got into the car and drove to our motel room.  
"Sammy. When Jane gets in this car. You're giving up your shotgun seat and sitting the back with your girlfriend." Scarlet said all of a sudden.  
I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Sammy was in love and it was adorable for my little brother.  
"Glad you could find someone you like baby bro."  
"Thanks." Sam said frowning.  
Scarlet stopped laughing and looked at Sam. "Its cute."  
Sammy rolled his eyes even though he was blushing and smiling.


	12. Chapter 11- Sentimental Objects

**Dean's POV**  
We walked into our hotel room and Scarlet ran to her bag.  
"You look like you're in a hurry." I laughed.  
"I cannot wait to get out of this monkey suit." she said grabbing her boots and walking to the bathroom.  
Sammy and I got dressed in our non-monkey suits.  
"Are you two dressed?" Scarlet called from the bathroom.  
I pulled my flannel on and yelled back to her. "Yeah!"  
/untitled/set?id=73571042  
She came out of the bathroom dressed in a tank top covered by a flannel. Her skinny jeans hugging her body tightly but comfortably showing off her curves.  
I tried not to think about how good she looked in fear that she would hear my thoughts.

She grabbed her boots and laced them up. When her boots were on she grabbed her leather and jean jacket and slipped it on.

This jacket I recognized as the same jacket her father gave to her after her first hunt. Our dad's gave us both their old jackets after we hunted our first Windigo. They were proud of us and their pride made us feel proud of ourselves. The jackets was a symbol of us growing up.  
As she pulled her jacket on I noticed how much she had grown into it, It fit her completely now. Instead of how loose it fit her when we were younger. She really wasn't a kid anymore, but instead a beautiful young woman.  
I looked at my own jacket and slipped it on. Scarlet looked over at me in my dad's jacket and smiled. It was the same smile I got the first time I put the jacket on. I smiled back. She might have been a young woman but she was still the same Scarlet as when we were little.  
**Scarlet's POV**  
I looked at Dean in his dad's jacket and remembered back to when our father's first gave them to us and I smiled at him. It was the same smile I gave him when we first got them.  
I felt her mood change from pride to love and adoration. Could it be that he felt the same way about me.  
"Ready to go?" Sam asked once he finished tying his shoes.  
"Of course!" I exclaimed standing up.  
It felt good to be back doing something that I loved. Saving people made me feel like my life actually had meaning.  
Sammy smiled at me while Dean grabbed the car keys. I grabbed my duffel bag and we were out the door in a minute.  
***Skip Car Ride***  
We pulled up to Jane's house again. Dean stopped the car and climbed out. Sammy and I followed him to the door.  
Before Dean even got a chance to knock Jane opened the door. "You're Back!" Jane exclaimed looking relieved.  
"You didn't think we'd be back?" I asked smirking.  
She shook her head. "Honestly... I thought you would leave and I'd have to go by myself."  
And I had to take the chance to mess with Sam. "Well that's something that Agent Rawling here wouldn't let happen." I said gesturing to Sam smirking.  
_What the Hell?!_  
_Your good ass comment with Dean... You're welcome._  
Sam narrowed his eyes at me and I heard Dean chuckle.  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked Jane.  
She nodded and grabbed her backpack and car keys.  
"You can ride with us." Sam said. She looked a little hesitant but agreed.  
We all piled into the car for a fourth time. I jumped into the front while Sam jumped into the back with Jane and Dean obviously in shotgun.  
Dean looked over at me and smiled. I read his mind and heard him mentally laughing.  
_Ahh young love. _I chuckled into his head.  
Dean looked back at Sam and smiled before starting off to Devil's Ridge to hunt a windigo.  
***Skip Car Ride***  
The park seemed empty as we got out of the car. I walked behind the car and leaned on the trunk.  
"I understand Why you're doing this." Sam said to Jane continuing their conversation.  
_Distract her. _I tolled Sam in his mind.  
He looked over at me and nodded.  
While Sam distracted Jane, Dean walked around to the back with me and grabbed his weapons.  
"You're not going to bring anything?" Dean asked looking over at me.  
I laughed. "Oh I've got what I need." I said grabbing my duffel bag smiling.  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think you had weapons in there."  
"I don't"  
"Then where are your weapons?"  
I laughed. "All over me. You know I'm conceling shit everywhere."  
"And your gun?"  
"Two are loaded with silver bullets and my shotgun is loaded with Rocksalt."  
"3 Guns!? And one of them is a shotgun? Damn Scar."  
I laughed. "Yeah well you know me... are you ready?"  
Dean smiled and nodded. Then closed the hidden compartment of the trunk and the trunk its self.  
_Ok Sammy we're ready._  
"Ok let's get going." Dean said walking over to Sam and Jane.  
And we walked into the woods in search of Jane's brother and the horrible creature that kidnapped him.


End file.
